Dread
by Dean Gabriel
Summary: Dean kind of doesn't want Gabriel to regain all his powers so that he won't have to leave. Dean/Gabriel


**02. Summer**

It was a sweltering hot day. Dean and Sam were sprawled out on their respective motel beds with only one layer of clothing on each, having given up on the malfunctioning air-conditioner half an hour ago. They were on a case, something that probably involved a werewolf, but it was a few hours before nightfall yet, and sleep was beckoning to Dean.

He was jerked to his senses by the ruffle of feathers by his ear, and Gabriel appeared lying next to him.

'Go away,' Dean mumbled, trying to push him away. It was like shoving at a brick wall that exuded heat. 'You're too warm.'

'Don't start making out in front of me,' Sam groaned, flinging an arm over his eyes.

'I'm not touching anyone while it's this hot,' Dean answered grumpily.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the air-conditioner came to life with a beep and a whirr.

'Oh thank God for you,' said Dean gratefully, lifting his head ever so slightly to place it on Gabriel's lap. As a sign of thanks. 'This weather is killing me. Do you think the werewolf is going to come out tonight at this temperature?'

'Temperature doesn't affect werewolf attacks,' Sam said.

'Screw werewolves.'

'It's okay,' said Gabriel, running his hand through Dean's hair. 'I'll take care of it.'

'Can you?'

He snapped his fingers again, then leaned back on his hands. 'Done.'

Sam started and sat up. 'Gabriel, are you -'

'Yep.' Gabriel grinned, a triumphant glint in his eye. 'I am one archangel, fully charged.'

'That's great!' Sam exclaimed. 'Um, congratulations!'

'Thanks.' Gabriel was positively beaming by now, and Dean knew he _should_ be happy, but he wasn't. He just felt rather cold, a sensation completely unrelated to the running air-conditioner. 'Feels pretty good to be back on the Heavenly plane. I can hear all my brothers again.'

'Are you going back to Heaven then?'

'I guess. I don't know yet.' Gabriel cocked his head to one side. 'But I think I should.'

'Cool,' Sam nodded. 'We should go celebrate. But later.' He lay back down and shut his eyes. 'When it's night.'

'I can take you to night time now if you want,' Gabriel said brightly.

'No,' said Dean flatly. Gabriel laughed.

Sam was quickly asleep, but Dean couldn't drift off again. He was gripped by dread, which was pretty fucking irrational in his opinion. It wasn't like Gabriel was staying with them because he _wanted_ to; it was because he didn't have a choice. And it wasn't like he was sleeping with Dean because it meant anything in particular to him.

Shit, he was acting like such a girl. This was more of Sam's forte, not his. He slid off Gabriel's lap with a sigh.

'Something wrong, Dean?' Gabriel asked pleasantly.

'No.' Dean smiled airily. 'Everything's fine.'

'Are you sure, because you're oozing fear, Dean.'

Stupid angels and their stupid senses.

'I _heard_ that.'

'Shut up and leave me alone,' Dean groused, moving on all fours and crawling underneath the covers. He really didn't need to deal with his weird feelings for a stuck-up, cocky, douchetastic archangel right now.

'_Dean_.' Suddenly, Gabriel was kneeling on the floor, his arms folded next to Dean's head. 'C'mon, you can tell me anything. You can trust me.'

'I don't trust you,' said Dean, eyeing Gabriel incredulously.

'You so do,' Gabriel snorted, and - yeah. _Douchetastic._

'Whatever.' Dean rolled around, and then Gabriel was on _that_ side too.

'Back off, I'm trying to sleep!' Dean barked.

'Something's really bothering you, and you're kidding yourself if you think I'm just going to leave you alone,' Gabriel scowled.

'As if you care,' Dean ground out.

'Of course I _care_,' Gabriel scoffed, and Dean's stomach did a ridiculous flipping thing like he was a fifteen-year-old girl. 'Now tell me.'

'Why should I?!'

'If I could help -'

'Oh please.' Dean turned around again. Not that it was doing any good. 'Go screw yourself!'

'You and Sam helped me out when I was in a tight spot,' Gabriel persisted. 'The least I could do is make sure you're okay.'

'As if you know anything about gratitude.'

'Of course I do. I'm an angel.' He grinned that trademark smug, douchebag grin. 'I'm not giving up until you tell me your problem.'

'I'm not getting out of this one, am I?' Dean glared.

'Nope.'

'Fine. I'm miffed you're going back to Heaven. That's all.'

The smile slid off Gabriel's face. 'What? Why?'

'Because -' Dean struggled with a plausible answer. 'Because we'll miss the extra back-up.'

'Liar.' Gabriel reached out and flicked Dean's forehead, causing a yelp of pain.

'_Fine_. Because I'll miss you. Happy, you smarmy bastard?' Dean burrowed underneath the covers and resolved to stay until he heard the rustle of Gabriel taking off.

It didn't come.

It must have been a full five minutes before Gabriel spoke again.

'Dean?' in an uncharacteristically gentle voice.

'The hell do you want?'

'I'm flattered you'll miss me.'

'Go to hell.'

'I'd miss you too.'

To that, Dean had no reply.

'But I'm not going to be away _permanently_.'

Oh. Well. Shit.

'It'll just be for a few days at a time or something. I'll still be around. I'll come if you pray for me.'

'You stupid fucker, I fucking hate you,' said Dean as he threw off the covers and began to stalk out of the room.

'I - what? Dean!' Gabriel materialised in front of him, hands held up to hinder Dean's departure. 'Did I say something?'

'Screw you,' said Dean, sidestepping him. Gabriel stepped with him.

'I mean it!'

'Shut up.'

'What the hell is wrong with you?!' Gabriel demanded. 'Why are you so emotionally constipated that you can't even admit you might like me?'

'I don't -' Dean spluttered, then realised Gabriel might as well have read his mind. Then he really _hated_ him.

'I didn't read your mind,' Gabriel pouted. 'I just know you.'

'You don't _know_ me!'

'Yes I do!'

'God, just leave me alone,' Dean said, exasperated and irritated. He finally managed to push past Gabriel and made to leave.

'Well fine! I'll just leave for Heaven and see how you like _that_!' Gabriel yelled after him.

So Dean marched right back in, seized Gabriel by the shoulders, and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Gabriel kissed back eagerly, hands fisting in Dean's jacket.

'So what if I like you?' Dean said like a complaint.

'I don't know. You're the one acting like a girl about it.'

Dean smacked Gabriel's head. For all the good it did, he might as well have patted the motel wall. 'You're a head shorter than me.'

'So?'

'Let's just go to bed,' Dean sighed, because it seemed to be the only appropriate response.

'Aaarggh I fucking hate you guys!' Sam yelled, jumping up and dragging blanket and pillow out to the Impala. 'Enjoy your happily ever after!'

'Bitch!' Dean shouted back. Gabriel laughed, and all was right with the world.


End file.
